Pangaea Boarding School
by RavenWingsFly
Summary: Julcen Beilschmidt has finally been admitted to Pangaea Boarding School, where only the best students from the world are allowed in. She instantly makes friends and gets a crush on this British boy named Arthur. But is everything the way it seems? Made this up randomly last night. Rated T because i might get graphic in describing blood ahead. ((DISCONTINUED))
1. Chapter 1

((This takes place in an AU where all of the countries are regular (okay, maybe not so regular) humans attending high school. The gender bends are the countries relatives (like fem!Prussia (julcen) is Prussia's cousin and Alison is America's sister so on) because I believe their gender bent selves have a little different twists in their personality than their regular selves. There's no yaoi in this, so just switch the genders in your mind if you'd prefer. Hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review!))

* * *

Julcen stood in front of the boarding school's door, her backpack slung over her shoulder and suitcase in hand. "Today's the day!" She talked to herself a lot, even when people were listening. "You finally got in Pangaea Boarding School!"

After months of filling out papers, spending all summer studying and talking to various people she had done it! Pangaea only accepted the best and most qualified students, all of her friends back at home had also signed up, hoping to get picked, only to have their dreams thrown into the corner.

"Well? Are ya going to walk in or what?"

Spinning around, Julcen grinned at the skinny albino leaning casually on a sign post. "Guten tag Gilbert!"

Too many times Julcen and Gilbert had been mistaken for twins. They both were scarily pale, had white hair and the same speech pattern. The only difference was that Julcen's voice was higher pitched, her eyes were piercing violet instead of red and she was, well, a girl.

With a crazy grin on his face like always Gilbert ran up and hugged her. "I see you got in. KESESESE." Even their laughs were the same. (Though Julcen personally thought hers was softer and more awesome.) "Of course I did!" She said, nudging him. "So give me the tour of the place!"

X X X

"And that's everything." Gilbert said, turning around to face Julcen. He had shown her every nook and cranny in the school, the bathrooms, dorm rooms, snack bar, class rooms, and even the old janitor's closet that his little trio with his friends Antonio and Francis met up in.

"Alright!" Julcen grinned. "Who am I rooming with?"

"Alison Jones and Elizaveta Hederavy." Gilbert gave a little happy sigh after the last name. "You gotta watch out for Elizaveta. Get on her bad side when a teachers around and BAM! You won't know what hit you. She's so awesome…."

Julcen raised her eyebrows. She had never heard him talk like someone that way, let alone call someone other than himself 'awesome.' "Kesese….you like her don't you?"

"Ja! She's just so hot!"

They giggled for a minute like the old friends they were.

"So what room am I staying in?" Julcen asked.

"You're on the second floor, room…erm…..3 I think. We have free reign of the place, except for the teacher's rooms, kitchen and attic. But we always sneak in the kitchen to get food anyways, so don't worry!"

"Why can't we go in the attic?"

"Dunno. Maybe because they don't want nosy people in their stuff? Anyways, you'd better hurry now."

"Huh?" Julcen had completely lost track of time. She was told to be in her dorm room at seven, and it was six fifty-five. "CRAP! I NEED TO LEAVE! NICE SEEING YOU!" The albino shrieked and ran through the hallways, hoping she wouldn't be late.

"Hey watch whe-"

Julcen had turned a corner and crashed into somebody, papers flying everywhere. Laughter rang through the hallway and she felt her face burn. "Mein gott I'm so sorry!" She started picking up papers hurriedly.

"Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

Julcen looked up at a blonde student about her age, with piercing emerald green eyes, small ears and ridiculous eyebrows. He had a British accent, which wasn't really strange as everyone pretty much came from a different country here. He was as short as her, but looked a good year or two older. His cold glare burned through her, making her feel like a bug under a microscope.

In other words- she thought he was totally adorable.

"Hellu!" Julcen jumped up, shoving the papers in his hands. "I'm Julcen, but you can call me Jul if you'd like! So nice to meet you!" She gave him a friendly wink.

The blonde snatched the papers away. "Arthur Kirkland. And I wish I could say like-wise." He said coldly and continued walking down the hallway, ignoring the snorts and giggles that were trying to be hidden by the other students.

"So you're this Julcen chick?" A voice made Julcen turn around, and she faced a tall girl with short, dirty blonde hair and a muscular girl with green eyes and brown hair that made her envious.

"Ja! Nice to meet you!" Julcen held out her hand to shake and instantly wished she hadn't. Both of them had a grip of steel that nearly crushed all the bones in her hand.

"Let me take you to our room, dude. I'm Alison- the heroine- and this is Elizaveta. Call her Liz and me Ali" The blonde one said, not caring if she was actually a 'dude' or not. She was chewing bright pink bubble gum that popped whenever she talked.

Julcen grinned and followed them.

X X X

After unpacking and talking for a while, the three of them instantly became good friends. They had three things in common, one- they all thought girls should be allowed to fight wars and kick butt. Two- they all liked beef jerky. (Which was completely weird, random and unimportant.) Three- They all for some reason liked to talk about boys and the romance going on in the school.

"First of all." Alison, ditching the beef jerky for some bright pink bubble gum. "Do NOT try and hook with Francis. EVER. He's a- you know what. I can't even describe him. Just don't, okay?"

Julcen nodded, making notes of this in her diary. (Which had a red leather cover and was totally awesome by the way.)

"Second of all, there are some people that you just don't bother. Like Ludwig. Do not try and flirt with him. He's like… a brick wall."

Julcen laughed. "Ludwig? He's mein cousin so I should think not. Continue."

"And lastly-" Alison took a drink of a diet dr. pepper cherry. She had ditched her gum for a bit, thank god. "Every winter there's a Midwinter's Eve Ball, and if you don't get a date- you're considered the outcast. Good thing there's enough men to go around, but if you don't find one you can always hook up with a gal pal like me or Liz and just go as friends."

"Last year I went with Roderich." Elizaveta said, sitting up in her chair and gazing out of the window dreamily. "He was so sweet- always blushing the whole time…"

"And ya broke up with him."

"Yeah." Elizaveta gave a quiet sigh. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before she perked up. "Do you like yaoi?!"

"…yaoi?"

"It's weird stuff from japan. One of the kids here- Kiku- showed her some anime and she's crazy for it." Alison explained. "Anyways, there are some do's and don'ts around here. Liz can take it from there."

Liz took out a notebook and read off a list. "Do not go into the janitors closet between three thirty and four, because that's when the 'Bad Touch Trio' meet up, and you do NOT want to be in a closet with them. Don't sit in the chair in row three, spot four during math because it breaks apart. Don't talk much to Hercules the cat fanatic, Francis the creeper, Arthur the psycho, Ivan the Terror-"

"What about Arthur?" Julcen perked up at Arthur's name. (Probably because he was the only one she recognized.)

They stared at her then started giggling. "He's just so…." Alison hid a snort behind her hand. "Weird!" Julcen gave them a confused look. 'Why?"

"He talks to himself." Elizaveta said. "but not about normal things. About magic and curses and stuff like that. He has no friends as far as I can tell. He's always tired looking and grouchy. I have no clue what grades he has if he has any at all and the staff avoid him."

"Well then." Julcen grinned. "Anything else I should know about this school?"

"Curfew at ten. Which is now. I'm tired!" Alison whined.

As Julcen curled up under her covers and breathed in the scent of freshly laundered sheets she gave a small smile. So far…things were going awesome! Hopefully things will continue to be like that for the next few days…..

* * *

**((i hope you guys like it so far...i have the whole story planned. XD Its kind of strange and weird...but hey thats me. Yes, there is going to be Fem!PrussiaxEngland in the future...DUN DUN DUN. please review and tell me what you think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW DAYS LATER

Julcen walked through the school grounds, trying to find a good place to sit and work on her assignment. The last few days had past awesomely. She had made lots of new friends, gotten good grades and even pranked some people and gotten away with it. (The look on Ludwig's face when he woke up with a pink afro….priceless!) It was now the middle of fall, so there was a cool, crisp breeze and the whole world seemed to have turned orange, red, yellow and brown.

She turned a corner and suddenly saw a familiar blonde sitting against a tree a little ways ahead. No matter how many times she had tried, she could never get through to Arthur. For some reason he always blocked her out and ignored her. Didn't he think she was awesome? Or at least cool? Or nice? Everyone else she had met instantly (okay, maybe not so instant) became friends with her. What was the deal with him?

Turning back and forth from the way she came back to Arthur quickly, looking like a complete idiot, she saw that he hadn't even noticed her. Upon creeping closer, taking cover behind some few very conveniently placed bushes, she found out he had fallen asleep.

Still taking cover behind the bushes just in case, she snuck closer until she could almost touch him. Arthur had fallen asleep reading a thick and very old book, which had fallen to the ground when he fell asleep. His hair was a little bit ruffled by the wind, and a small smile tugged at his lips. Julcen grinned. He looked a lot more agreeable when he was smiling and not glaring or yelling at someone.

In a sudden, crazy spur of the moment, Julcen took out her phone and took a picture of him, giggling under her breath. Now to get out of here before he woke up and kicked her a-

"Excuse me, but what the heck are you doing?"

Julcen gulped and looked up, having a moment of déjà vu. "um…nothing! Kesese…se…se?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up his books. "I don't appreciate you spying on me."

"You don't seem to appreciate anything." Julcen muttered, standing up.  
"What was that?" Arthur snapped, spinning around.

"Nothing! KESESESE. Um.. I have to go to class now! Bye!" Julcen squeaked and ran into the dorm building, bursting into her room and slamming the door behind her, nearly making her roommates jump.

"What's the big deal?" Alison asked, looking up from her essay and looking tired. She always had trouble with her school work, it seemed like she couldn't remember anything unless she made it into some catchy and absolutely annoying song. But if you were in sports against her…. Your best plan would be to hide beneath the bleachers until the game was over.

Julcen explained what happen, giggling all the while and showing the picture on her phone. Alison rolled her eyes but smiled and Elizaveta gave a squeal that Julcen swore rang through the entire campus.

"Anyways….let's talk about something more interesting." Alison said, closing Julcen's phone after it was set as her wallpaper.

"Okay." Julcen frowned. "You don't like talking about crushes?"

"No, I do. It's just I overheard something weird today." Alison sat down on her bed, facing them and grinning like a maniac.

"What was it?" Elizaveta asked, sounding a little bored.

"So I was in the kitchen grabbing some grub. Oh, here's some for you anyways." Alison tossed a few soda cans and some bags of jerky at their direction. "So I was getting the snacks, and then I heard someone walk in. I was thinking 'oh crud I'm done for.' And hid inside a broom cupboard. It was dark and smelly and there were bugs in there and I thought I heard a rat and there were probably ghosts inside-"

"ALISON!" Julcen and Liz groaned at the same time. Note to self- no more horror movies for Alison. EVER AGAIN.

"Oh sorry. Anyways I was hiding there, thinking I would get caught. Then all of the sudden I heard the headmaster talking to one of the cooks. The cook was all like- "Dude….I don't want to do it again! Its creepy enough anyways and I'm afraid I'll never get back alive!" and the headmaster's like "All you have to do is leave the tray inside, you don't even walk in! I don't care a crap what you think." Then he totally whispered so the other staff couldn't hear and said. "Personally, I agree with you. But it's for the best. Just let it be until we can be rid of this monster. Until then, just continue leaving dinner in the attic." Then they left and I was so totally relieved and ran all the way here, then I remembered my test and started working on it for a three whole freakin' hours and then Julcen came in and she was giggling like someone put stupid juice in her water or something and-"

"Yeah we get it!" Julcen interrupted before the hyper blonde could go on. "There's something in the attic?"

Alison shrugged. "Apparently. And they're not telling us, which is a big mistake if ya ask me."

Elizaveta suddenly stood up, excited. "Maybe it's some poor tortured boy, waiting for his prince to come and rescue him and carry him out to the sunset-"

"You've been reading too much yaoi." Alison snorted, opening her fifth can of diet Dr. Pepper Cherry. "I think it's some sort of wild animal they keep up there. Like a werewolf or something. Or….maybe it's a ghost." She paled, almost dropping the soda and spilling it all over the floor. "A-and the only way they keep it satisfied if they feed it…..and maybe they feed it the bones of the students…AND I'M NEXT"!  
"Whoa, calm down." Julcen grabbed her by the shoulders gently. "Has any student gone missing?"

"No...not in that way."

"Then it's perfectly fine." Julcen said, sitting back on the bed. "I think it's just a joke. They probably knew you were there and decided to freak you out, when its actually just an attic full of junk. Simple as that."

Alison and Elizaveta nodded. "True…" the American said quietly, returning to her normal self.

"You know what?" Elizaveta stood up. "I'm going there tonight."

They both stared at her. "But…how?!" Julcen spluttered, secretly jealous of Liz's bravery. "Isn't it always locked?"

"I always find a way." Elizaveta took a small lock pick kit disguised as a make-up case out of her pocket and held it under their noses.

"That is so super cool yo!" Ali always spoke ridiculously fast when she was excited.

Julcen grinned. "KESESE. Just make sure to tell us what's inside when you're done!"

"Of course! I'll wake you guys up at midnight. Then you can wait for me until I get back." For some reason, Liz could always wake up at the exact time she wanted. Maybe she had an alarm clock in her brain or something. Yet another thing Jul admired about her.

"We should go to sleep now." Alison said, changing into her pajamas. "It's already nine."

"Alright." Elizaveta crawled into bed. "Good night girls!" She called out.

"Good night Liz!" Julcen and Alison crooned, irrupting into giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long as Liz been gone?" Julcen asked, hiding under the covers with a flashlight.

Alison shrugged. "Fifteen minutes? Two minutes since you last asked."

"Oh."

The door swung open. Alison and Julcen immediately sat up and ran over to Elizaveta. "Well?!" Alison asked.

Elizaveta was leaning against the door, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with terror. "I-I…I-" She stammered. "I-it was terrible!"

"What did you see?" Julcen asked, bewildered. What was so terrifying that could make _Elizaveta_ scared?

"A-a monster…..I couldn't see what it was exactly…" The brunette shuddered. "I-I can't describe it….it was horrible."

Alison and Julcen hugged the trembling teen. "It's alright…" Ali said soothingly, stroking her hair like a mother would do to a frightened child. "Maybe it was just the shadows playing a trick on you."

"NO." Liz said, giving them a defiant look. "I-it was real….not a shadow….."

"You should go to bed." Julcen said. "It's late….we're all tired."

Elizaveta nodded and collapsed on her bed. "I lost my lock-pick kit." She muttered

"What? Why?" Alison looked up from her pillow.

"I threw it at the thing…..whatever it was. I hope it gets a broken nose…." Elizaveta said fiercely and fell silent.

X X X

Julcen slid in line for the cafeteria, grabbing a tray. Alison and Elizaveta were right behind her. "Why does lines have to be so long?" Julcen whined, her stomach growling. "I'm starving!"  
"To test your patience?" Alison guessed. "Since I'm the heroine- I can wait." She stared at the food, starting to drool a little.

"Right." Julcen laughed, whipping it away. "Apparently heroines drool as well as being patient." She smirked as Alison looked away, embarrassed, and turned back towards the front of the line.

_Just my luck!_ Julcen grinned when she saw who was in front of her. "Heyyy Artie!" She giggled.

As usual, Arthur ignored her. He slid his tray through the line, picking up lunch. "Do you have my tea?" He asked a lunch-lady.

"y-yes Mr. Kirkland! I'll get it right away!" The lady squeaked and handed him a steaming tea-cup. "Here you are."

Julcen cocked her head, confused. The lady's hands were trembling. What Liz said a week or two ago flashed through her mind. _The staff avoid him. _They weren't just avoiding him.

They were terrified of him.

Curious, Julcen followed him to an empty table in the back and sat down next to him to eat lunch. She gave a glance at Alison and Elizaveta.

Elizaveta was sitting next to Gilbert and talking to him. It looked like he was trying to get his arm around her shoulders, but she kept giving him dirty glares. Alison gave her a thumbs up.

"So…" Julcen said, turning back to Arthur. "How's school?" He didn't even look up from his plate.

"…..you have any hobbies?" Still no answer.

"hmm. Do you like…pie?" Zero, zip, nada.

"Why is the staff afraid of you?" Arthur nearly choked on his tea. Ahh. There we go!

"Wait-WHAT?" He stared at her.

Julcen shrugged. "They act like they're scared of you. Why?"

"….I don't know." Then Arthur went back into his old, boring ignoring state.

Julcen sighed, but didn't move from the table. She finished her lunch and stared at Arthur, wondering how to get through to him.

Like usual, he either didn't notice her or was ignoring her. A thick leather bound book was propped up against the table, not allowing Julcen to see the cover. This immediately caught her attention.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked, resting her chin on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur shrugged her off, turning a little red. "None of your business." He said shortly, closing it and putting it in his backpack. He had a nice little bruise on his left eye.

"What happened?" Julcen ran a finger down it gently. "Got in a scrape?"

"It's nothing!" Arthur smacked her hand away, turning a lovely shade of red. "I ran into a door, now will you excuse me!" He jumped up and stormed out of the room.

"Yeouch. Grouchy." Alison observed when Julcen sat next to her. "You still wanna go after this guy?"

Julcen nodded. "He may be hard and cold on the outside, but I bet he's sweet within. Sort of like….." She thought. "Hmmm…a potato?"

Elizaveta face palmed. "So you're saying your crush is like a potato."

"JA! I love potatoes!"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing….."

X X X

Julcen sat on the bed, facing the two girls. "So. Who's going to check out the attic tonight?" She whispered, as it was around 1:30 am.

Elizaveta shook her head vigorously. "Y-you can go alone." It was almost a whole freaking day and whatever was in there STILL freaked her out.

"What did it look like?" Julcen asked, wanting some info before she tested her bravery.

"W-well it was huge." Elizaveta said, closing her eyes and hugging Alison's arm. "And…..it had huge wings. G-grey wings with b-blood all over them….the blood of its victims!"

"CHILL YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM OFF!" Alison yelped.

"Sorry…" Elizaveta let go of her arm and stared at the floor sheepishly.

"….that's it? It's huge with grey blood splattered wings?" Julcen asked in monotone.

"T-that's not terrifying to you?" Elizaveta asked. "W-well…It did have green eyes….I felt like they were staring into my very being…"

"Eh, that's a little better." Alison shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Julcen stood up.

Elizaveta stared at her. "You're really going?!"

Julcen nodded and grinned. "Yep! But don't worry, I have this." She showed them a can of pepper spray.

"….Why didn't I think of that?" Alison asked. "Good luck!"

"Don't get eaten!" Elizaveta squeaked.

"I will! I mean- I WON'T!" Julcen grinned and left the room, turning on her flashlight.

She walked through countless hallways before she finally found the stairs to the attic-right next to her dorm room. "Now I feel stupid." She muttered and walked up them, her flashlight her only company. Julcen sort of understood why Liz was so afraid now, the very atmosphere of the stairs gave of an air of hostility and evil that made Julcen feel utterly helpless and vulnerable.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door, surprisingly unlocked. Julcen walked inside, flashlight in one hand and pepper spray at the ready in the other.

It was basically just an attic room, with an old wardrobe, a bunch of cardboard boxes, a desk and a coat rack. Julcen walked over to a jacket that was hanging on the rack and to her surprise it wasn't dusty. It looked like it had just been put there today. If someone wanted to use a coat rack they should of just moved the rack, not walk all the way up here to hang the coat up. That was just ridiculous.

Something moving out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She spun around, holding her can of pepper spray up. "W-who's there?!" She demanded, voice shaking.

There was a bundle of blankets curled up in the corner. Taking a deep breath Julcen walked over slowly, ready to attack the monster with her mighty pepper spray. She knelt beside the bundle, ready to jump up and run away as fast as her legs could carry her. She ripped off the blankets and ran behind the coat rack, uttering a quiet shriek.

Nothing happened.

Julcen walked back cautiously, casting her flashlight beam over the form that was lying there. She gave a little gasp of surprise and stepped back, tripping and falling backwards, her flashlight going in one direction and her pepper-spray can going in the other.

Arthur Kirkland looked at her groggily. "Whah…..what the bloody hell are you doing here?" He stood up, revealing the huge, grey and blood stained wings grafted onto his back.

Her crush was the monster.

* * *

**I love cliff-hangers. :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

"….julcen….Julcen are you alright?"

Julcen found herself staring at the ceiling. She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. "Ow….wha….what the hell happened?"

"I think you fainted." Arthur said simply. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was barefoot, wearing dark grey sweat pants and a light gray t-shirt that had slits in the back for his wings….

His _wings._

OH DEAR.

The albino took a deep breath to scream, but fast as lightning Arthur ran and covered her mouth.

"Scream and we're both dead." He hissed into her ear, making her shudder.

"Pmmphkkyy." Julcen said, her voice muffled by his hand.

He let her go and sat back, glaring at her. It would of seemed normal for Julcen, except for the freaky wings part.

"So…." Julcen said, after a few minutes of silence, where they were staring (or in Arthur's case glaring-) at each other. "What's with the whole…bloody wings get up?"

"…." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Long story. Now what are you doing here? Came after your friend?"

"Kesesese…." Julcen giggled nervously. "Um….ja?"

Sighing, Arthur picked up a small case and tossed it after her. "She nearly took out my eye, the little-" He muttered a few choice words under his breath.

"Hey! She's mein friend!" Julcen grabbed the lock-pick case and threw it at him. It bounced of his head. "Don't say things like that about her!"

"Just take the stupid thing and go." The blonde sat in a corner, hugging his legs and sulking. "Leave me alone."

Of course, after he said that, Julcen immediately hugged him from behind, being the creeper she naturally is. "Nein! KESESE. I know your secretttt! I know why the staff is scared of youuuu!" She sang, giggling.

Arthur turned red, which made her giggle even more. "GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He hissed, trying to yell at her and be quiet at the same time, which he somehow did.

"Neeeinn! Tell me everything and I won't tell anyone!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"KESESESESE! You have no choice!" She sat next to him, looking at him expectantly.

"Fine." Arthur sighed, still not looking at her. "I'm cursed. Simple as that."

"What's the curse? Who's blood is on your wings? Why do you hide it from people? It's really cool! Are your eyebrows part of the curse too? Is that why they're so big? How come you don't have any friends? Why-"

"If you'd SHUT UP I might answer those questions!" Arthur shot a glare at her and she fell silent. "My eyebrows are normal. Shut up about them. If I don't hide it from people they'll either freak out or take me to a lab or something. The blood is mine, and isn't the curse obvious? And I do have friends!" He grew angrier with each answer he gave.

"….who are your friends then?" Julcen retorted, crossing her arms and tossing her silver hair.

"….crap. Curse her." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! So you DON'T have any friends?" Julcen felt a little bad for him. Okay, he was this freak accursed guy with wings with his own blood on them (if that made sense then she was a potato) but he should at least have a few friends….right?

"Shut up! Any more completely useless questions before I force you to go?" Arthur asked, a little more than just 'annoyed'.

"…Don't you count me as a friend?" Julcen asked quietly.

"…..what?" Arthur stared at her, it wasn't an angry stare like the last few times, but more surprised and confused. Maybe even happy. (But not much.)

"I can be your friend! KESESE." Julcen nudged him. "I mean….I know about your freaky curse thing and everything, so you don't have to be all anti-social like you always are! I can introduce you to mein besties and you won't be so lonely looking anymore!"

"….I…look lonely?" Arthur shook his head. "I'm not lonely! I'm perfectly fine! Now go away."

Note- He didn't refuse.

"GREAT!" Julcen hugged him again. "I have to go to bed now, but I'm glad you agreed! I'll see ya tomorrow so we can get to know each other more and hang out and junk! KESESE. I promise not to tell anyone!" She jumped up, grabbed her flashlight and pepper spray, and marched out of the attic.

If she had looked behind her she would of seen Arthur's small smile.

X X X

"What the heck happened last night?" Alison whispered at lunch. When Julcen had gotten back from the attic she found them asleep. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about it until now.

"I never made it to the attic." Julcen lied, munching on a cookie. (before she ate her lunch, I know.) "Got too freaked out. Instead I went down to the library and guess who I found there!"

"…..Batman." Alison said sarcastically.

"Nope!" Julcen grinned. "Though that would have been awesome! I found Artie! We talked for a bit and I decided that we're friends!"

"_You_ decided?" asked Elizaveta. "He didn't agree with you?"

"Well…he didn't _refuse._" Julcen giggled. "There he is! Let's go sit by him!" She picked up her tray and slid next to him. "Hi Artie! Kesesese!"

"Don't call me Artie." Arthur said, not looking up from his food. Julcen took that as his way of saying 'hello'.

"Fine. What's your middle name?" Julcen asked.

"Igirisu." Arthur was startled into saying, but then shot her a glare and started ignoring her again.

"Aww! How cute! Anyways. These are my friends Alison and Elizaveta. I call them Ali and Liz. Girls, this is _Iggy._" Julcen gave a small giggle at the name. And surprisingly, Arthur didn't say anything about his new nickname.

"Nice to meet you two." He said politely and shook their hands over the table.

"So….Arthur right?" Alison continued before he could say anything. "Do you like any superheroes? Like Captain America?" She was a Captain America freak. Well….'freak' was an understatement. She was a fangirl.

"….I don't watch much television." Arthur said casually, ignoring Alison's gasp of surprise. "But I do like the Green Hornet. And the Doctor, though I suppose he's not technically a superhero."

Julcen had no clue what this 'Doctor' was, but she supposed it was a British thing. "I like…um…." She thought for a moment, since she had only seen a few superhero movies. "um….Thor? Kesese."

"Thor's hot." Alison agreed.

"Do you like yaoi?!" Elizaveta interrupted, making the girls groan with annoyance.

"I'm afraid not." Arthur said politely, a little formal. "I don't really prefer it."

Elizaveta nodded. "Yeah, it's okay."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence before all of them blurted out something.

"How's school?" Arthur asked.

"What's up with your eyebrows?" Alison didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Why does your tea look like bathwater?" Grinned Julcen.

"MEEP!" Peeped Liz.

They all stared at her for a second.

"What?" Liz asked. "I couldn't think of anything to say!"

"My tea does NOT look like bathwater." Arthur said, ignoring Alison's eyebrows question. Apparently it was a sensitive subject with him.

"Yes it does." Julcen peered into his cup. "Well…more like swamp water, but still murky!"

"Try it then. See if it tastes as bad as you think." Arthur challenged.

Julcen made a face. How did he know what she was thinking? Could he read minds or something? She took a cautious sip.

She blinked in surprise. "Hey…this is actually pretty good." She continued to drink the rest.

"Hey!" Arthur protested. "I just said you can have a SIP not the whole bloody thing!"

Alison and Elizaveta grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Arthur face palmed. "Gah never mind." He muttered darkly, giving them all glares.

_Cranky guy. _ Liz mouthed to Julcen behind Arthur's back.

_I know._ Julcen mouthed back, but she grinned.

"I have to go to class now. It was nice meeting you." Arthur stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and giving a polite nod to the ladies.

They waved and watched him leave the room. Once he was out of sight they instantly ducked their heads together.

"I have no clue how you did it." Alison said. "But good job."

"Kesese. I'm a people person." Julcen replied winking. Then she turned serious. "Besides, I don't think he has any friends. He just seems so lonely. Maybe we can cheer him up."

"True." Elizaveta nodded. "But he needs guy friends too!"

"If you mean that in a yaoi way I am so going to kick your a-" Alison started to say, but Julcen smacked her.

"ALISON! But yeah, no yaoi stuff!"

"I MEANT AS A FRIEND! IM NOT THAT CRAZY!" Liz hissed. "Though it would be cute-"

"LIZ."

"Fine okay!" Liz rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

The bell rang and they grabbed their bags, running to their next class.

* * *

**how did this get 14 document pages? I dont even know... Anyway i hope you enjoyed! I feel like saying sorry for the slow update, but then i realized i update more often than most people. (Probably because school hasn't started for me yet, trololololol)**

**Anyways so far in the pairings there are**

**PrUK (JulcenxIggy!)**

**PruHun (GilbertxElizaveta)**

**...sadly that's it. If you have a request for a pairing (No yaoi, but dont worry. I'll flip one of the genders to make you happy. I only do guyxgirl) put it in a review and i'll see what i can do! (It might only be a little brief sentence or two, but hey! :3)**

**Meep!**

** RavenWingsFly**


	5. Chapter 5

"Heyyy! Iggyyy!" Julcen sang quietly, walking in the attic room. "Guess who's here again!"

"Go away." Came Arthur's voice from near the back of the room.

"Nein! So I've sort of guessed at your curse." Julcen walked over. "I'm guessing that every day at sunset you get…how do I put it? "Angel-fied" and grow wings. Then in the morning when the sun comes up they disappear. Easy as that. So I was wondering-" She stared at Arthur. "…Where are your wings? Sunset passed like, a long time ago. What are you doing?"

Arthur was on the floor in the fetal position, hugging his knees. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. "SHUT UP. I'm re-resisting. Maybe if I can resist it...it won't ever happen again." He said through clenched teeth.

The albino's violet eyes widened. "O-okay….How can I help?!"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arthur spat, jerking his head up to glare at her. He let out a small scream of pain.

Julcen watched in horror as a pair of grey wings burst through his back, ripping the skin and splattering blood over the floor. They grew bigger and bigger until the tips almost touched the ceiling. Arthur let out sigh of relief, panting heavily while blood dripped down his back.

"A….I…..a-ah….." Julcen tried to say something, but her voice suddenly left her. She shakily knelt beside him. "A-are you okay?" She managed to ask.

Arthur glared at her, but it was more of a hurt glare than an angry one. "What do you think?" He asked coldly, standing up and wiping a few tears away.

"….I'm sorry…." Julcen muttered.

"It's not your fault." Arthur sighed. "So don't feel sorry for me. Suck it up."

Julcen grinned. "Don't want anyone fussing over you, eh? I see."

Arthur spun around. "NO."

"You _want _to be fussed over?" Julcen raised an eyebrow, hoping to cheer him up a little. "Alright!" She grinned maniacally. Ignoring the Brit's panicked look, Julcen hugged him and started stroking his hair. "Aww, poor Iggy." She crooned, trying not to laugh. "You've been through so much! You need a vacation."

To her surprise, Arthur hugged her back, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Wait-What?" Julcen's eyes widened.

"Shut up before I regret doing it." Arthur muttered huskily, and started to sob quietly.

Julcen had no idea what to do. She wasn't expecting this at all. Arthur would of just shoved her away and she would of left. Maybe he was weaker at night?

A few minutes later Arthur pulled away. "Sorry." He said stuffily. "I apologize for taking up your time. Leave." It wasn't a question, but an order.

"It's alright." Julcen grinned. "Just cheer up every once in a while!" She nudged his arm and he winced. "Oops…sorry."

"It's fine." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just go, okay?"

"Alright! Bye!" Julcen winked and left, sneaking back into her bed and falling asleep.

X X X

"Whoa." Alison said the next day during PE (It was supposed to be running, but everyone usually walked instead.) "You have really gotten through to Arthur."

"Hmm? Ja, I guess I have." Julcen shrugged. "Where's Liz?"

"With Gilbert." Alison pointed a ways ahead, where Gilbert and Elizaveta were walking hand in hand. "They're getting pretty close."

Julcen laughed. "KESESE. So they are!"

"Are you still going after Arthur?" Alison asked casually. A little bit TOO casually.

"Ehh…..Now that I think of it….I'm not sure." Julcen shrugged. "Why?"

Alison turned a little red. "Oh. No reason." She scuffed the dirt on the ground with her toe.

"….alright." Julcen eyed Alison, confused. "Where is he anyways?"

"He never takes PE. Lucky duck." Alison sighed wistfully. "Track is probably the only sport I hate. Heroines aren't supposed to run away!"

"That's what some people think."

Alison and Julcen spun around to see Arthur. "Oh hi!" Julcen grinned. "I thought you didn't take PE."

"I usually skip out." Arthur admitted, walking in stride with them. "But today they caught me."

"Wow. You're more of a wild card then I thought." Alison grinned, brushing back her dirty blonde hair from her face.

Arthur shrugged. "Not really."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence, which always seemed to happen when Arthur was around people other than Julcen.

"So…ummmm…" Julcen said, trying to think of something to say.

"Why aren't you ever at the dinner hall?" Alison asked.

Julcen saw a moment of panic cross over Arthur's face for a second, but he returned to normal. "I get to study in my room during dinner hours." He explained. "The staff bring up my dinner to me. My parents bribed the school. To put it bluntly."

_Good save. _Julcen thought, then shook her head. Why was she so worried in the first place? Arthur could keep care of himself!

"Lucky. Are your parents super rich then?" Alison asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Eh…maybe."

"Oooohhhh! Rich fancy smart boy, aren't you?" Alison nudged him.

"If you're meaning I'm like the type that looks down on other individuals then think again." Arthur huffed. "Excuse me."

"Ouuchh." Alison grinned as she watched him storm off. "Got on his nerves, didn't I?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Julcen stared at her. "You just insulted him in front of his face!"

"I didn't mean it!" Alison rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding!"

"….okay then." Julcen didn't believe her. She sighed. "Anyways, how long is this going to last?"

"Me teasing Artie?"

"No! PE!"

"Oh! It ends right now, actually." Alison grabbed her bag.

Julcen followed her and was strangely quiet for the rest of the day. A few times in class she was caught writing in her diary, but thankfully they just told her off and didn't look at it. If they had looked Arthur would of probably killed her, as she was writing her assumptions on his curse. Darn him! Why didn't he just tell her what was going on? She promised she wouldn't tell anyone!

"Whats on your mind, cuz?" Gilbert asked as she walked to her next class.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Julcen gave him a confused look.

"You're really quiet. It's weird." The other albino nudged her. "Everything okay?"

"Ja. I'm fine!" Julcen gave him a smile. "Now go back to your girlfriend!"

"KESESE. So we're officially together now?" Gilbert glanced at Elizaveta.

Julcen nodded. "Ja! The whole school knows it. Excuse me!" She left him to stalk Liz and went to her next class.

* * *

**Ended on an awkward part! yaay! I have the ending sort of planned out, so i just need to figure out the middle stuff. Stupid fillers. XD If you have any ideas that you want to throw at me go ahead! :3**

**Update- 10/25/12- i don't think i'll be continuing this...i have no motivation and junk. So thanks for reading while it lasted!**


End file.
